Systems for labeling products in the production process are well known. For example, certain labeling systems utilize a conveyor to transport products to be labeled past a labeling site. As the products approach the labeler, a low limit control device detects and meters the presence of the product to determine whether enough product is present to allow passage into The labeler. As the products enter the labeler, synchronized infeed timing screws position, space, and meter the products on the conveyor for subsequent labeling.
An overhead stabilizer assumes control of the product as it leaves the infeed timing screws. This stabilizer functions to hold the product securely against the conveyor as the product passes through the labeler.
The product passes an electronic sensor device as it approaches the applicator heads. This product sensor is responsible for detecting the presence of the product and subsequently initiating dispensing of a label. A label sensor is responsible for detecting the movement of the label and web during dispensing and signaling the applicator to stop dispensing.
The label is applied to the product by the applicator head system. A web of label material is unwound from the supply roll, guided across an idler roll and down an apron plate to the peeler plate. The peeler plate guides the web to the peeler arm. The peeler arm peels the label from the web as it is pulled around the tip toward a pressure roller/knurled roller assembly. These applicator heads are operated by a motorized indexing system.
The tension wiper holds the label flat as it passes under the label sensor. The label wiper which provides the initial touch of the label to the product, is mounted to the peeler plate and extends past the arm in order to wipe the leading edge of the label to the product as it passes the peeler arm.
In other label applicator systems, the label, at this point, may be dispensed from the peeler arm onto a vacuum arid for subsequent blow-on or tamp-on application to either a stationary or moving product.
The pressure roller/knurled roller assembly is responsible for pulling the label web from the supply roll to the peeler arm, as well as pulling the used web liner from the peeler arm to the rewind roll. A takeup reel serves to rewind the used web material. Finally, the labeled product may be passed through a label wiper roller or brush system which contacts the label and ensures that the label is securely affixed to the product.
FIG. 1 illustrates one prior art pressure sensitive labeling system currently used in the industry. As previously stated, these systems are well known in the art and one such manufacturer is Accraply Inc. of Minnetonka, Minnesota. The prior art applicator systems normally comprise a series of components or sub-assemblies which are collectively coordinated to perform the labeling function. The previous discussion illustrates the labeling process of only one labeling system. Many other labeling systems are known which apply labels to a variety of product locations and to surfaces of varying contours.
These systems, while adequate to perform the desired function, require substantial changeover time and multiple adjustments when converting to alternative labels. Currently, when a changeover is needed on a conventional label applicator machine, the operator must stop the machine, unthread the web from the applicator head system, and remove both the supply reel and takeup reel. Subsequently, a new label roll must be mounted on the supply spool, the web must be threaded through the system and the leading end of the web must be attached to the rewind spool. Before restarting the machine, the operator must ensure that the web is properly aligned between the supply roll and the peeler plate to avoid tracking problems, with adjustments made as necessary.
Due to the limitations and disadvantages of the prior art, the present invention is subsequently presented.